Lazo sanguíneo
by Arizona G
Summary: Puedes creer en una mentira, pero la sangré siempre tira hacia si.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight pertenece Stephanie Meyer. No soy dueño de nada. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

 _Es difícil estar cerca de ti y no estar contigo_

 _Es difícil ver cómo te alejes y saber que yo puse esa distancia_

De pie frente aquella puerta de roble que lo separaba de su más anhelado sueño, Edward se debatía entre esperar a que alguien abriera la puerta o marcharse inmediatamente de ahí. Nadie creería viéndole ahí con ese semblante áspero y gesto rudo, lo nervioso que se encontraba. El corte estilo militar que había octado por llevar le daba un aspecto más maduro y varonil que de antaño. Espalda ancha, músculos endurecidos y piel quemada por el sol, lo hacían ver tanto atractivo como peligroso.

Pedido en sus pensamientos, no noto la puerta abrirse.

—Edward?—llamo Bella sorprendida al verlo en la puerta de su casa, observando sus zapatos fijamente.

Que guapo! Pero que hacia ahí? Estaba loco?

¡Como deseaba poder abrazarlo! ¡Tocarlo!

Mientras tanto Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Esto era una mala idea, se repetia. Si Demetri lo encontrará ahí... No que le tuviera miedo, simplemente no quería armar escándalo, no con ella dentró. Su corazón se oprimio doloroso. Si, quizás no era buena idea estar ahí, sí, quizas se arrepentirá más tarde, pero verla aunque fuese un minuto valdría la pena.

Alzó el rostro decidido y vio la creciente frustración y molestia en el rostro de la castaña confirmando sus pensamientos. Era una mala idea. Pero ya estaba ahí y si era sincero consigo mismo moría por verla, meses sin verle estaban pasándole factura.

Dios! Estaba en la puerta de su Ex...!

Isabella Swan... Ahora Vulturi seguía tan impresionante como el día que la conoció con ese hermoso cabello castaño, largo y ondulado en las puntas. Y esos profundos ojos verdes que siempre parecían saber lo que estaba pensando, y que tan loco lo volvieron en su tiempo.

Se demoró un poco, demasiado tiempo en el vientre cada ves más abultado de ella. Estaba embarazada! Su corazón lloró. Tan hermosa y tan fuera de su alcance. Apretó los puños a su lado, como dolía no saberla suya.

En general Isabella fue, es y será siempre la mujer más hermosa que Edward hubiera visto nunca. No por nada no podía olvidarla. No por nada lamentaba cada día su perdida. No por nada la buscaba siempre en otras mujeres.

—Dime por favor que está Ava en casa—El ruego y la esperanza en la voz de Edward casi la mata.

Trago pesado—Si...—Su marido se pondrá como loco si se entera de esto. Pero ver el brillo en sus ojos al escuchar su confirmación valdrá la pena cualquier problema que pueda atraer.

Demetri había sido claro en que Edward no era bienvenido ahí, en su casa. Y aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo tenía que respetar la decisión de su marido. Pero talvez fue porque la Navidad estaba cerca o realmente ella solo quería una razón para estar en la misma habitación que él, pero en contra de su mejor juicio lo dejo entrar.

—Entra, antes que te vean los vecinos.—Dijo haciéndose aún lado para permitirle pasar.

—Gracias—dijo con la voz ronca al pasar junto a Bella, quien inhaló profundamente su olor. Como lo extrañaba, siempre lo haría. Solo el la hacía sentirse completa.

Nada más entrar, Edward vio el enorme árbol de Navidad que estaba de pie en la sala de estar. Había presentes a rebosar debajo el árbol, algunos incluso abiertos, la razón quizás los ojos de cachorro de Ava, la pequeña dulzura.

El rió entre dientes.

Su risa murió al escuchar unos pequeños pasos acercarse corriendo.

—Tio Ed?—Una pequeña voz entre sorprendida y esperanzada pregunto, deteniendo sus pasos.

Edward cerro los ojos ante la voz angelical de la pequeña Ava Vulturi. No Masen, pensó con desdén, asintiendo sin palabras.

—Mamá! El tío está aquí!—grito llena de alegría la pequeña.

Al instante las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del hombre, él siempre pensó que Isabella era la más hermosa Swan, pero tendría que reconsiderar después de ver a la pequeña de 3 años de edad. Ella al igual que su madre tenía el más hermoso cabello castaño, largo y ondulado en las puntas, solo que con reflejos rojizo al sol. Ojos azules penetrantes. Esos ojos que _aunque no eran como los de su padre o madre. Eran idénticos a las profundidades azules de Edward._

 _La culpa lleno el pecho de Isabella. Los observo en silencio interactuar._

 _Si ella hubiera sido más valiente está podría ser su familia, el bebé en su vientre sería de Edward y Ava sabría que el era su verdadero padre._

 _Si no fuera tan cobarde estarían juntos y ella no sería tan infeliz anhelando algo que no puede ser en silencio._

 _La primera vez que se vieron Bella tenía 17 años y Edward 19, fue durante unas vacaciones en California. Edward radicaba en Chicago y ella en Seattle. Él surfeaba junto a Félix, su mejor amigo, mientras Rosalie su mejor amiga platicaba con un alto y musculoso chico. En otro lado de la playa Bella tomaba el sol junto a Alice y otras amigas que las acompañaban._

 _Ese día hubo un torneo de volibol y ambos chicos fueron arrastrados a jugar por sus respectivos amigos. Cuando toco el turno de sus equipos, ni Bella, ni Edward podían quitarse los ojos de encima. A pesar de que no cruzaron palabras ella quedó prendada de esos ojos azules y cabello cobrizo._

 _En el jaleo que hubo tras la victoria del equipo de Edward, ambos fueron llevados en direcciones opuestas._

 _Regresaron a sus respectivos estados sin oportunidad de verse una última vez, pero en el fondo anhelandolo en silencio._

 _Pasaron 5 años entre estudios, tiempo libre para citas y los típicos problemas de jóvenes. Mientras Bella llevaba una vida más tranquila en Seattle, Edward sufría la incomprensión de su padre y el peso de haber sido reclutado ese verano en Chicago._

 _Tiempo después de mudarse a nueva York para estudiar la universidad, Bella conoció a Demetri Vulturi, un encantador chico que estudiaba derecho y que quedó prendado de su belleza desde que la vio. Tras meses de insistencia por parte de Demetri, por tener una cita con ella aceptó y poco a poco el chico fue abriéndose paso en su corazón. Ese verano la invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él y su familia para así poder presentarla oficialmente._

 _Para sorpresa de ella resultó que Demetri y Rosalie, la mejor amiga de Edward, eran primos la cual era la razón de que el cobrizo se encontrará ahí y se volvieran a ver. Y de que los sentimientos que creyó olvidados salieron a flote. Pues nunca olvido al " chico de la playa"._

 _Fueron muchas noches las que soño con esos ojos azules._

 _Tal vez fue el hecho de recordar ese verano en la playa hace 5 años y lo que pudo haber sido si se hubieran hablado, si no hubieran sido llevados en direcciones opuestas, pero sin poder evitarlo comenzaron un romance secreto._

 _El que Demetri pasará tanto tiempo en el despacho de su padre le dió el pretexto que necesitaba para pasar más tiempo con Edward sin que nadie sospechara. Sin darse cuenta se comenzó a distanciar de Demetri, ahora su sola presencia la incomodaba y en silencio anhelaba a Edward cuando esté no estaba a su lado. Llegó a considerar terminar con Demetri, pero si lo hacía no tendría pretexto para seguir ahí junto a Edward._

 _Con el pasar del tiempo, se fue dando cuenta que para ella día a día se volvía algo más, poco a poco fueron creciendo sus sentimientos. Se había enamorado de Edward. Aquello que sintió la primera vez que lo vio, creció a tal punto que podía asegurar que era el amor de su vida._

 _Cuando estaba con Edward todo era diferente, era como si se complementarán, tenían los mismos gustos, las mismas ideas como si se conocieran de toda la vida, nunca antes se había sentido nerviosa con ningún chico hasta que lo conoció. Con el podía ser ella misma sin reservas... Él la hacia sentir completa._

 _Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Llegaba un momento en el que él se volvía inflexible respecto a hablar de una parte de su vida que ocultaba y eso la enfurecía. El guardaba celosamente sus secretos, pero insistía en que ella no le tuviera alguno._

 _Hervía de celos al verlo junto a Rosalie, al ver la complicidad y (camareria), esa era otra cosa que odia, si odiaba verlos juntos, odiaba aún más que el fuera tan reservado en lo referente a su amistad con ella. Quería ser la única para él. Quería golpear a esa rubia teñida cada que la veía a su lado, cada que lo abrazaba, que lo hacía reír, que compartían anécdotas y se perdían en la mirada del otro como si compartieran un secreto. Quería echarle en cara que ella era su mujer, no la mujer de su primo._

 _Odiaba esa situación, el tener que callar y tragarse su orgullo. Pero sobre todo odiaba el silencio que se creaba cuando le exigía a Edward que pusiera fin a ello. Mientras Edward maldecia impotente el no poder contarle todo, el no ser capaz de darle más de lo que le daba._

 _Pero la organización lo tenía atado de manos, tanto Rosalie como Félix trataban de ayudarlo, cubrirlo en lo más posible, pero lo querían a él._

 _Y no era tonto, se daba cuenta de la inseguridad que le causaba a Bella verlo cerca de Rosalie. La inseguridad que le causaba esa parte de su vida que mantenía oculta y el que no hiciera nada para apartarla de Demetri. Pero así era mejor, que nadie la asociará a él._

 _Pues estaba superado, entre su trabajo, su padre, la misión fallida y la presión de no poder contarle todo._

 _Pronto quedó embarazada; Era el bebé de Edward. No de Demetri. Era imposible que fuera de Demetri, ella era muy obsesiva en cuanto a tomar precauciones cuando se acostaba con él. Y desde que estaba con Edward no había estado con él._

 _En cuanto lo supo quiso contárselo, pero Edward estaba de viaje y por más que quiso localizarlo no pudo. Y si es sincera consigo misma no es que lo intentara mucho, estaba aterrorizada._

 _Demetri se enteró que estaba embarazada y le juro que iba aceptar a su bebé como propio y ella le creyó, se dejó envolver con sus palabras, la idea de ser madre joven la tenía asustada y más sola, pues con Edward nunca hablaron sobre hijos, en realidad nunca hablaron de tener algo serio, ya que él en realidad nunca quiso formalizar nada, cosa que le dió motivos a Demetri para manipularla sobre todo con la ausencia de Edward._

 _Se casó._

 _Cuando Edward volvió meses después y se enteró de la verdad estaba devastado, por fin había logrado liberarse de sus problemas y regresaba dispuesto a estar con ella._

 _Demetri aprovechó su estado y le hizo jurar a que se quedaría fuera de sus vidas y dejaría que él se hiciera cargo de Ava como propia. Edward aceptó de mala gana, pero sabiendo que sería lo mejor para la pequeña con un abuelo como Carlisle y con su trabajo que requería constantes viajes no sería el padre que su hija merecía._

 _Todo fue un conjunto de situaciones que los han llevado a lo que son ahora, dos corazones que se anhelan cada minuto y no pueden estar juntos._

 _El destino tiene unas maneras tan retorcidas de burlarse de nosotros, quien hubiera dicho que Rosalie de quien a pesar del tiempo sigue sintiendo celos. La inseparable amiga de Edward, la cómplice, hoy en día es complice en su amor secreto. No son amigas, son dos mujeres que aman al mismo hombre y velan por él, una de cerca y la otra desde las sombras._

 _Le debe muchísimo, gracias a ella sabe más cosas de Edward, de las que él fue capaz de confiarle._

 _Si no fuera por ella no sabría nada de él, el sólo pensarlo la hace querer morir. No imagina una vida sin al menos saber de él. Que existe._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza descartando eso pensamientos, un mundo sin al menos saber de él no es posible._

Fijo de nuevo su atención en Edward cuando escucho su voz. Su hija se aferraba a la mano de su tío favorito.

—Hola pequeña osita.—Edward dió una verdadera sonrisa a la pequeña, aunque no llegaba a sus ojos. De esas que solo tenía reservadas para ella y Rosalie. Esas que un día ella también fue receptora.

—¿Estas triste?—Ella no quería que su tío Ed estuviera molesto, era su tío favorito, y esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que por fin lo veía.

—No, niña bonita.—Edward probó el apodo de cariño en su lengua. Él podría jurar que Ava no le creía.—Te traje un regalo.

—¿Un regalo?—pregunto emocionada la niña de 3 años, brincando en su sitio.

—Sí, espérame.—Edward salió dejando dentro a una curiosa Isabella y una impaciente Ava. Sse dirigió a su coche, en donde se apoyó un momento y tomó una larga respiración.

Su niña.

Su princesa.

Dios como dolía ser sólo "el tío". Él era su padre joder.

De vuelta en la casa dejó la caja en el suelo y le instruyó.—Mira dentro cariño

El chillido feliz fue lo único que se escuchó en la acogedora sala de estar. —Es un perrito.— Ava gritó emocionada.

Isabella sonrió ante el tono que su hija uso, sonaba tan parecido al hombre que sostenía a su hija mayor, sólo que un poco más suave.

—Edward, ella no puede tener un perro. La podría morder, rasguñar o algo. Es peligroso y son sucios. Además, ¿que le voy a decir a Demetri?

—Es un Bichon Frisé. Un perro pequeño, no crecerá mucho. Es de una raza cariñosa e inteligente. —Dijo con voz monótona.—Es un perro de compañía, si pensará que le puede hacer daño a Ava, no se lo habría dado a ella.—termino molesto por la insinuación. También era su hija, aunque no pasará tanto tiempo como quisiera con ella, nunca la pondría en peligro.

Maldición. Si no le importara su seguridad hubiera mandado todo a la mierda y ella sabría que él es su padre.

Isabella captó el dolor en el rostro de Edward antes de que desapareciera y regresara a uno neutral.

Antes de que ella abriera la boca para disculparse el hablo—Acerca de Demetri le pregunté a Rosalie si me iba a cubrir, dijo que si, si Demetri pregunta dile que fue ella quien le dió el perro.

Edward silenciosamente agradeció a su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo por ayudarlo. Rosalie era realmente sorprendente.

—¿Están juntos?—Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Isabella trató de actuar desinteresada pero la verdad era que estaba lejos de ello, los celos siempre estaban presentes cuando el mencionaba a la prima de su marido, odiaba que ella lo conociera tan bien, que tuvieran un trabajo juntos que le permitía verse todos los días, un trabajo del que nunca habló con ella y que era uno de los más peligrosos, y que tuviera que haber sabido de él por ella.

Edward rió. Isabella lo quiso golpear. Odiaba esa risa condescendiente. —No.

Isabella pretendió que el alivio no llenó todo su cuerpo. Mirando el reloj, vio que eran las 8:30. Ava definitivamente necesitaba estar en la cama o ella sería una niña con mal humor mañana. Al oír la risa infantil de su hija su corazón se calentó. Ava estaba colocando besos en el hocico del perro, mientras que el perro rozaba su nariz en la mejilla de su pequeña.

—Bebé, ya es momento que vayas a la cama.

Ava asintió con la cabeza tristemente. ¿Sería la última vez que iba a ver al tío Edward? No le gustaba ese pensamiento.

Edward atrapó fácilmente en su brazos a la niña que corría directamente a él. Ambos rieron alegremente.

—Te extraño tío Ed, me prometes que me vas a visitar más?— Ava prácticamente rogó.—No puedes echarle la culpa al trabajo porque tía rosé tiene el mismo y me visita todo el tiempo.—Dijo con un puchero.

Edward rió. Ya parecía que Ava estaba tomando el mismo camino que él, en el departamento de cerebros.

—Lo prometo.—revolvió el cabello castaño de Ava con cariño, antes de dejarla ir a la cama.

Ava bostezo.—Te amo tío Edward.

Y era verdad Ava amaba mucho a su tío Edward. El era cariñoso con ella, le daba regalos y cuando su papi no estaba jugaba con ella. Papi siempre estaba molesto cuando ella estaba cerca y no le gustaba jugar, ni leerle cuento cómo lo hacía el tío Edward cuando se quedaba en casa de los abuelos o tía Ross.

—Yo también te amo cariño.—Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Ava escuchó adormecida con el bombeo del corazón de su padre y sus brazos protectores. .—Eres mi vida princesa.—Susurró besando tiernamente su frente. —Espero un día puedas entenderme y perdonarme.

Edward cuidadosamente entregó a la niña dormida a su madre. Dejando un beso más en su frente y una tierna caricia en su mejilla.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera decir nada, Edward salió del hogar Vulturi Swan dejando a su hija con sueños de perritos y tío Edward. Y a Isabella con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Lo siento bebé—susurro a su hija andes de depositarla en la cama.

XxX

Edward tropezó al dirigirse a las escaleras en la casa familiar Vulturi. Su cuerpo estaba agotado. Todo lo que quería era una cama caliente para apoyar la cabeza y descansar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura llorando en el sofá. Para su sorpresa era Ava Vulturi Swan. Su pequeña.

—¿Niña bonita?

Ava se secó rápidamente las lágrimas.

—¿Tío Edward?

Edward era un tema difícil para la pre adolescente. Mientras que Edward era su tío favorito, el también era odiado por su padre y a su madre no le gustaba. Aunque ella no estaba tan segura de eso último.

Cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Edward su madre se ponía tensa o cuando encontraban en la misma habitación ella estaba incómoda . Al mismo tiempo había momentos en los que atrapada a su madre viendo fotos del hombre en la laptop de su tía con una sonrisa cariñosa siempre pegada al rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras cariño?—Su tío postizo parecía preocupado.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se le oprimió el corazón al recordar todas las veces que no estuvo allí. Ella le enviaría una invitación de cumpleaños cada año y nunca obtendría una respuesta de su parte. Después de su octavo cumpleaños lo dejaría de hacer.

La peor parte es que él iría siempre a la fiesta de sus primos, pero nunca a la de ella.

Siempre había una excusa. —Estoy ocupado, tengo trabajo, estaré fuera. El próximo año dulzura.

Entonces ¿Por qué contarle sus problemas a este hombre que sólo le hacía daño con su indiferencia? ¿Porque confiar en él? ¿Porque a pesar de todo siempre terminaba buscándolo? Era como si un hilo invisible tirará de ella hacia él. No lo entendia. Pero si ella supiera la verdad sabría que ese hilo se llama sangre.

—No es nada.—Su tono glacial hubiera hecho que cualquier persona dejará de abordar el tema, pero Edward Masen no era nadie.

—¿Qué tal si te hago mi famoso chocolate caliente?

Nadie sería tan estúpido como para rechazar el chocolate caliente de Edward Masen.

Siguió a Edward a la cocina. Después que hizo el chocolate caliente, ambos se sentaron con sus humeantes tazas.

—¿Cómo está sunny?

Ava se aclaro la garganta ante la mención de su perro.

—Ella está muy bien. Ensucia mucho a papá.—Ambos rieron ante eso.

Hubo una pausa incómoda. ¿Qué se le dice al hombre que vés, tal vez unos cuantos días todos los años?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Una misión. Un hombre muy peligro fue visto cerca de aquí. Me necesitaban para atraparlo y ya he vendido mi piso hace un par de meses, necesitaba un lugar para alojarme.

Ava asintió con la cabeza en comprensión.

Edward parecía incómodo.

—Me vas a decir lo que te molesta?

Ava no era de las que guardaban rencor, aunque ella seguía dolida con el por ignorarla.

Ava se sonrojó.

—Uh, yo, um, me gusta alguien

Edward dio una risa profunda.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—Es un tercer año!—Ava dijo exasperada. —Tiene un montón de niñas alrededor de él. ¿Por qué iba a salir con una de primero?—Las lágrimas comenzaron a volver.

—No me vengas con ese rollo. Eres hermosa, inteligente y seguro tal vez no tienes una oportunidad ahora, pero dale un par de años y te garantizo que te va a llamar.

—En dos años ya va a ser demasiado tarde.

—Su perdida entonces. Ya vendrá alguien mejor.

Ava no sabía por qué, pero en realidad esas palabras hicieron que se sintiera mejor. Levantándose se acercó a Edward y le dio un gran abrazo. —Gracias tío Edward. Estoy cansada me voy a ir a la cama.

—Espera

—¿Sí?

Edward le dio su propio rubor.

—¿Como está tu madre?—Edward pensó que Ava se sorprendería, más parecía que la chica había estado esperando esa pregunta.

—Está bien. Todavía trabajando en la empresa.— Ava comenzó a caminar por los escalones de la mansión, pero una pregunta la detuvo.

—¿Ella es feliz?—Ava no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. A veces se sentía como si su madre estaba viviendo porque tenía que hacerlo. Más nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello, más que ella.

—Eso espero.

Edward trató de ocultar su sorpresa.

Conforme fue creciendo Ava tuvo la idea de que su madre estaba realmente enamorada de su tío Edward. Nunca le preguntó. De pequeña ella solía imaginar que el tío Edward era su padre, no que no quisiera a su papá, sólo que como mencionó antes sentía un cariño especial por él. Y aunque Demetri siempre fue amable con ella, siempre sintió que faltaba algo.

Ella no sabía por qué, no sabía si era cierto, pero había momentos en los que ellos cruzaban las miradas y su madre brillaba como no lo hacia junto a su padre. En los ojos de ambos se veía un amor tan profundo. Que ella no podía más que preguntarse porque no terminaron juntos.

Sólo podía suspirar y decear que ellos hubieran tenido su final feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Les aviso que he reeditado la historia, pues sentía que había dejado muchos lazos sueltos entre otras cositas por ahí que cambié.**

 **Bueno aqui dejo este pequeño regaló.**

* * *

—Te juro que nadie te va a lastimar osita. —Prometió Edward a la pequeña recién nacida en sus brazos.

Bella entro en trabajo de parto cuando se encontraba en la casa de sus suegros, Demetri había salido de viaje y para que no estuviera la había dejado ahí pero para su mala suerte ese día todos habían salido y solo se encontraba Rosalie en casa. La metió al auto y la llevo al hospital y en lugar de marcarle a su primo, le aviso a Edward. Su deuda con ella seguía creciendo pero no importaba, solo por permitirle ser el primero en ver a su hija estaría en deuda con ella para siempre.

—Un día sabrás la verdad, te preguntarás porque no luche por tí. Quiero que sepas que no fue por falta de valor, mucho menos de amor. Estoy haciendo lo que creo es mejor para ti, tu abuelo está demente, temo que un día en su intento por seguirme manipulando te haga daño y eso no puedo permitirlo princesa, no puedo permitir que absolutamente nadie te lastimé. Yo ame mucho a tu madre, aún lo hago y no se si un día puedas dejar de hacerlo. Y tú eres la prueba ferviente de ese amor. Te amo. Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Eres mi hija. Eres mi sangre. Talvez nunca lo sepas pero ese vínculo nos va a unir siempre.

La bebé dormia ajena a las palabras de su padre que la observa con tanta ternura que las enfermeras suspiraban enamoradas.

—Nunca tengas miedo princesa, porque talvez no esté ahí. Pero siempre estaré cuidando de ti desde la sombras. Se muy feliz mi tesoro y besa y abraza a mami por mi siempre.

Edward depósito con cuidado a la bebé en su cuna, dejando un suave beso en su frente.

—Te amo mi amor— Al tener cerca la mano de su padre por auto reflejo la pequeña agarro un dedo en un puñito como si estuviera de acuerdo con su padre.

Conmovido su padre beso su manita, antes de abrir su puñito y liberar su dedo. —Te amo.

Salió sin mirar atrás. Sabiendo que era lo mejor. Su hija necesitaba un padre completo y no lo que él podía darle. El tenía que hacer lo que mejor sabía. Agarrar a los malos y meterlos a prisión. Tenía órdenes que acatar y enemigos que por su trabajo acarrearía hacía él, haciendo como blanco a sus seres queridos.

Sí. Era lo mejor.

Pero mierda como dolía dejarla ir.


End file.
